The Spellmen Legacy
by AmethystLainey
Summary: What happened after Sabrina got on Harveys' bike and they road off into the sunset ? Stay Tuned here to find out.


**8x1 – Where Do We Go From Here ?**

_I don't Own Sabrina The Teenage Witch_

I'm Sabrina Spellman and this is the rest of my story that you didn't get to see. I clung to Harvey as he drove his bike down the streets of Westbridge not really sure where we should go but knowing that we needed to get away for a while so that we could talk. Harvey didn't stop the bike until we pulled into a diner outside of town.

We went into the diner and found a seat and just sat there for a while neither of us saying anything as we didn't know where to begin.

"Sabrina, I love you. You know that, but where do you see this going?"

"I love you too, Harvey. I love you so much and would love to see where we go from here, but I don't know where that is yet. There are things I need to figure out that I never thought about with any other boyfriend not even Aaron, and this is a big thing too in a way. I'm surprised I never thought of it before."

"What are you talking about Sabrina? Does it have something to do with why Zelda wasn't there but another woman was?"

"Yes, that woman with Hilda was my mother, and it is a big thing she was there as it's hard for us to see each other but like you noted Zelda wasn't there."

"Yea why is that?"

I then told Harvey the whole story about how to discourage Mortal / Witch marriages the Witches' Council forbids the witch children from setting eyes on their mortal parent or they are turned into a ball of wax.

"Sabrina, I love you and I want to have a family with you, but not if it means we have to split or send the children away. There has to be something we can do?"

"I love you too, Harvey, and I don't want to be apart from either you or the kids either. Maybe we can think of something. Just don't mention any of this to Salem, or he may want to take over the council just to help us which in the short term may seem good, but it is a bad idea. Trust me. It's a very bad idea."

"Okay. I'm sure we can think of something. Maybe your Aunts may be able to help or have suggestions?"

"Maybe, let's talk to them first."

"Let's go."

Harvey and I left the diner and headed back to my house in Westbridge and were lucky to find that the house appeared to be clear of those who didn't know my secret. We ran into Amanda first.

"Hey Harvey, Sabrina, you've returned at last. I just was staying to say bye. Well, I'll be seeing you around." Amanda then gestured to transport wherever she was going.

"Hey, Amanda, before you leave have you seen Hilda, Zelda or my Mother around anywhere?"

"Yea Hilda and your Mother are in the kitchen, and just so you know Roxy & Morgan are upstairs."

"Thanks for the info, Amanda, see you around."

Harvey and I made our way into the kitchen to see what kind of help Aunt Hilda and my mom may be able to give as to how to best handle our plight.

"Hilda, you know Harvey. Mom, this is Harvey, my high school beau. We decided we were still in love, you know where this is headed I'm sure."

"Yes Sabrina, however I'm not all that sure as how I'll be able to change anything. I mean in order for your mom to be here today they wanted a trade."

"Yes, I know, but this younger council can't be all bad. I mean when Mom was a ball of wax their hands were tied because of a decree by the old council. Can't they just make a new decree?"

"I suppose you both could petition them. I mean they may look at things differently if you approach them before marrying."

"Thanks, we can try that. Who knows maybe it will work. We'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay, good luck you two."

"Thanks, Aunt Hilda."

After that conversation, Harvey and I went to my room and after making sure Salem wasn't around we shut the doors and windows. I also soundproofed my room so Roxy and Morgan wouldn't hear the witchy talk. We then got to work on how we should present our case to the Witches' Council.

We decided we would just state our case and bring up the fact that Harvey's known my secret for four years now. Plus the fact that he's also handled my magic before. We would also mention that my Aunt Irma already approves of him. If it came to any of that that is. With all that in place in our minds and confident in our plan of action, we requested an audience with the Witches' Council. All we had to do now is wait to be seen.

"The Council will see you now." We said thank you and entered the chamber.

"Your graces, I know how you feel about mortals here, but I felt that we should appear together as it's tied to why I asked for this audience."

"Proceed"

"We've loved each other for years now and would like to get married. However, I don't want our kids to go through what I went through because one of my parents was mortal. So we are here to humbly ask that you consider issuing a new decree that would allow for witch/mortal couples to stay together as families."

"We can't make a new decree."

"What do you mean you can't? It's more like won't. I thought the council could do anything. I also want to say Harvey has known the secret for four years now, and he has the approval of my Aunt Irma not to mention that he has handled my magic for a short time before."

"That's right Irma didn't like her first intended and Sabrina gave up her magic to be with him. Irma offered it to me and I used it to help her out, then I made sure it got back to Sabrina. I loved and still love her it just took us some time to realize that. I also think it shows our maturity and commitment to each other that we want to make a change to this decree."

"We realize all that but the answer to your request is still no."

We were just about to turn to leave defeated when a council member spoke up.

"We may not be able to change the decree on the whole, but we can offer you something that hasn't been offered to any couple. We can give Harvey the chance to be a witch as well."

"What's the catch? There always is one," I asked.

"No catch, just a choice. Do you want to share your magic or give him magic another has given up?"

We thought about it for about a nanosecond and saw the test they were giving.

"We will share."

"Good Answer. Now, Harvey, you will need to pass certain tests and get your license just as Sabrina did,"

"Okay, I think I can handle that."

"Okay now, Sabrina, put your magic into this container, then both of you put your finger in and receive half."

We did as they asked. I was still in shock that they were doing this. I just hoped Harvey was up for it but knowing him he was. After we split the magic, the council tested to see if things were as they should be then we were free to leave with the promise of at least a few more tests for Harvey to get his Witches License.

**Harvey**

It was weird feeling having Sabrina's magic again. I just hope I can prove to both her and the council that their faith is well placed. I know I would never do anything to hurt Sabrina, but having magic of my own may prove too much. I'd like to think that I grew some since Irma gave it to me.

**Sabrina**

Harvey and I arrived back home, and it seemed Roxie & Morgan had gone out so we took this chance to go over some of the basics. Harvey caught on to it pretty quick. I just know he will be able to pass any test the council would give. I just had to make sure he was informed of the DO's and DONT's because I was sure that was how the council was likely to test him.

"Sabrina, I need to confess I'm a bit nervous about the council's tests because from what you told me over the years and what I saw just being there a few hours I get the sense that it could be just about anything ."

"That's right, Harvey. You have the magic under control so all that is left to do is to make sure you know the limitations and what we can and can't do. The council just may test you in that kind of way. Where you think you're helping someone but you can't use charitable magic because what if the person's hardship was leading them to something more. By all means help them if you can just as you would normally. Just don't bring magic into it."

"Okay. Anything else I should know that I haven't discovered over the last couple of years?"

"Not anything I can think of. Just be ready. Their tests could come at any time. I don't mean to make you nervous, but it's the truth. It's like they want to keep people on their toes."

"I think I'll be ready. I'm up for anything especially if it means we can be together without any issues in the future."

"I trust you, Harvey. I know you got this. I mean how many times have you helped me out of scrapes since you've known?"

"I know but that's not quite the same."

"True, but you're a bright guy. This shouldn't be a problem."

"I agree. Besides, I love you so much I'm willing to do anything for you."

"I love you too, Harvey. I would do anything including giving up my magic if it came to it, but I know we can do this."

**Harvey**

We had a long day so after we practiced and talked we decided we would turn in. After all, I would need to be ready for anything the council would throw at me. For once, I actually fell right to sleep pretty much after hitting the pillow. The day must have been more taxing then I first thought.

When Sabrina and I woke the next morning, we set about our day ready for the council and whatever they may throw at us.

**Sabrina**

I went into Scorch. There wasn't much going on, but I kept busy. I also started thinking that maybe a change in direction may be needed, but I can't seem to get anything at a paper so maybe I can write kid's books I mean it could work. I could make stories out of my crazy teenage years that people I'm sure would love, and they wouldn't suspect that they're real especially if I change it enough. The only ones who would suspect that they're real would be those that know my secret which isn't many.

**Harvey**

I normally play Hockey for the Bruins, but as the season just ended, I've been looking for something to do with my time. I just didn't know what it could be so I was just walking around and thinking of what I could do and about the ordeal that's probably looming with the council. I did always look up to my coaches in school, maybe I could switch to coaching when I could no longer play.

The day went by with nothing really happening. I came back to the house to find Sabrina.

"Hey Harvey, how was your day?"

"It was good, I did a lot of thinking about what I can do with my time after I can no longer play Hockey. I think coaching would be a good idea."

"That does sound like a good plan. I also have decided to change directions somewhat. I think people would really love to read stories about a teenage witch and before you say anything yes it would be based on my adventures and trials somewhat but I'll change names and locations so no one would really suspect except those that know of course."

"Well it looks like we both have good plans. I just hope these council tests are soon and are not so difficult. I mean I can't wait to marry you and begin a family. You know me I don't like waiting."

"I don't like waiting either. I'm sure they'll test you soon plus I wouldn't be surprised if there not observing us too."

"That's just a creepy thought but I wouldn't be surprised either. Bring on what they must if it means we can be together."

**The End**

**Next Time : The testing begins will he pass or fail.**


End file.
